Chronic pain is usually a multidimensional phenomenon involving complex physiological and emotional interactions. For instance, one type of chronic pain, complex regional pain syndrome (CRPS)—which includes the disorder formerly referred to as reflex sympathetic dystrophy (RSD)—most often occurs after an injury, such as a bone fracture. The pain is considered “complex regional” since it is located in one region of the body (such as an arm or leg), yet can spread to additional areas. Since CRPS typically affects the sympathetic nervous system, which in turn affects all tissue levels (skin, bone, etc.), many symptoms may occur. Pain is the main symptom. Other symptoms vary, but can include loss of function, temperature changes, swelling, sensitivity to touch, and skin changes.
Another type of chronic pain, failed back surgery syndrome (FBSS), refers to patients who have undergone one or more surgical procedures and continue to experience pain. Included in this condition are recurring disc herniation, epidural scarring, and injured nerve roots.
Arachnoiditis, a disease that occurs when the membrane in direct contact with the spinal fluid becomes inflamed, causes chronic pain by pressing on the nerves. It is unclear what causes this condition.
Yet another cause of chronic pain is inflammation and degeneration of peripheral nerves, called neuropathy. This condition is a common complication of diabetes, affecting 60%-70% of diabetics. Pain in the lower limbs is a common symptom.
An estimated 10% of gynecological visits involve a complaint of chronic pelvic pain. In approximately one-third of patients with chronic pelvic pain, no identifiable cause is ever found, even with procedures as invasive as exploratory laparotomy. Such patients are treated symptomatically for their pain.
A multitude of other diseases and conditions cause chronic pain, including postherpetic neuralgia and fibromyalgia syndrome. Neurostimulation of spinal nerves, nerve roots, and the spinal cord has been demonstrated to provide symptomatic treatment in patients with intractable chronic pain.
Many other examples of chronic pain exist, as chronic pain may occur in any area of the body. For many sufferers, no cause is ever found. Thus, many types of chronic pain are treated symptomatically. For instance, many people suffer from chronic headaches/migraine and/or facial pain. As with other types of chronic pain, if the underlying cause is found, the cause may or may not be treatable. Alternatively, treatment may be only to relieve the pain.
All of the devices currently available for producing therapeutic stimulation have drawbacks. Many are large devices that must apply stimulation transcutaneously. For instance, transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) is used to modulate the stimulus transmissions by which pain is felt by applying low-voltage electrical stimulation to large peripheral nerve fibers via electrodes placed on the skin. TENS devices can produce significant discomfort and can only be used intermittently.
Other devices require that a needle electrode(s) be inserted through the skin during stimulation sessions. These devices may only be used acutely, and may cause significant discomfort.
Implantable, chronic stimulation devices are available, but these currently require a significant surgical procedure for implantation. Surgically implanted stimulators, such as spinal cord stimulators, have been described in the art. These spinal cord stimulators have different forms, but are usually comprised of an implantable control module to which is connected a series of leads that must be routed to nerve bundles in the spinal cord, to nerve roots and/or spinal nerves emanating from the spinal cord, or to peripheral nerves. The implantable devices are relatively large and expensive. In addition, they require significant surgical procedures for placement of electrodes, leads, and processing units. These devices may also require an external apparatus that needs to be strapped or otherwise affixed to the skin. Drawbacks, such as size (of internal and/or external components), discomfort, inconvenience, complex surgical procedures, and/or only acute or intermittent use has generally confined their use to patients with severe symptoms and the capacity to finance the surgery.
There are a number of theories regarding how stimulation therapies such as TENS machines and spinal cord stimulators may inhibit or relieve pain. The most common theory—gate theory or gate control theory—suggests that stimulation of fast conducting nerves that travel to the spinal cord produces signals that “beat” slower pain-carrying nerve signals and, therefore, override/prevent the message of pain from reaching the spinal cord. Thus, the stimulation closes the “gate” of entry to the spinal cord. It is believed that small diameter nerve fibers carry the relatively slower-traveling pain signals, while large diameter fibers carry signals of e.g., touch that travel more quickly to the brain.
Spinal cord stimulation (also called dorsal column stimulation) is best suited for back and lower extremity pain related to adhesive arachnoiditis, FBSS, causalgia, phantom limb and stump pain, and ischemic pain. Spinal cord stimulation is thought to relieve pain through the gate control theory described above. Thus, applying a direct physical or electrical stimulus to the larger diameter nerve fibers of the spinal cord should, in effect, block pain signals from traveling to the patient's brain. In 1967, Shealy and coworkers first utilized this concept, proposing to place stimulating electrodes over the dorsal columns of the spinal cord. (See Shealy C. N., Mortimer J. T., Reswick, J. B., “Electrical Inhibition of Pain by Stimulation of the Dorsal Column”, in Anesthesia and Analgesia, 1967, volume 46, pages 489-491.) Since then, improvements in hardware and patient selection have improved results with this procedure.
The gate control theory has always been controversial, as there are certain conditions such as hyperalgesia, which it does not fully explain. The relief of pain by electrical stimulation of a peripheral nerve, or even of the spinal cord, may be due to a frequency-related conduction block which acts on primary afferent branch points where dorsal column fibers and dorsal horn collaterals diverge. Spinal cord stimulation patients tend to show a preference for a minimum pulse repetition rate of 25 Hz.
Stimulation may also involve direct inhibition of an abnormally firing or damaged nerve. A damaged nerve may be sensitive to slight mechanical stimuli (motion) and/or noradrenaline (a chemical utilized by the sympathetic nervous system), which in turn results in abnormal firing of the nerve's pain fibers. It is theorized that stimulation relieves this pain by directly inhibiting the electrical firing occurring at the damaged nerve ends.
Stimulation is also thought to control pain by triggering the release of endorphins. Endorphins are considered to be the body's own pain-killing chemicals. By binding to opioid receptors in the brain, endorphins have a potent analgesic effect.
Recently, an alternative to 1) TENS, 2) percutaneous stimulation, and 3) bulky implantable stimulation assemblies has been introduced. Small, implantable microstimulators have been introduced that can be injected into soft tissues through a cannula or needle. What is needed is a way to effectively use such small, fully implantable, chronic neurostimulators for the purpose of treating chronic pain.